A television receiver is known that recognizes the user, and that tunes a program in a genre preferred by the user according to the result of recognition of the user and according to program information that is inputted in advance (for example, refer to Patent Document #1).    Patent Document #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2000-175117.